Just a Dream
by Theia Pallas
Summary: It was just a dream... or was it? Not a song-fic. Yaoi (Boy/Boy) SasuNaru


**Just a Dream**

Sudden inspiration and here you are ^-^

I opened my eyes and found myself looking out at the bridge where Sasuke-kun, Naruto and I usually wait for Kakashi-sensei, seeing no one in sight.

_Weird….. I don't remember how I got here_

Mussing about with the thoughts in my head, I missed the bantering of the two boys in team 7 and them walking towards the bridge, too far away to hear what they were arguing about this time. I decided to stay where I was seeing that I would get to spy on Sasuke-kun, but mostly because I found myself too tired to move from my spot.

The sound of metal clashing brought me out of my thoughts and made me turn my attention towards the now sparing blur of black and orange.

As sudden as they had started sparing, Sasuke had got the upper hand and had pinned Naruto down.

To my surprise, Naruto didn't struggle but just froze, his mind seeming to be empty of all but what was in front of him. Then, to my utter most horror, Sasuke slowly moved his head closer to Naruto's ear, whispering words no one but Naruto could hear, making Naruto turn tomato red. Slowly, Sasuke moved his body from Naruto, only enough so that he may see the blond's face.

I froze from where I sat; surprised to see a small Sasuke's cheek redden, not blush, as Uchiha's don't blush. Sasuke's face quickly turned back into his usual superior smirk as Naruto started to deny what he had been told and I let out a breath I had been holding in. Holding my breath for what, I had no clue what so ever. Or so I told myself.

The next thing that I saw surprised me, but my reaction was MUCH worse.

Sasuke just kissed Naruto. ON THE LIPS! And what's worse. NARUTO KISSED BACK!

And my reaction, a frozen look on my face for only half a second before….. I squealed. SQUEALED I TELL YOU! I found myself actually enjoying what was happening in front of my eyes.

The scene just got hotter by the second and it seemed as if they were in their own little world. I'm sure that if an enemy-nin or even a rouge-nin would take the two 'rivals' from where ever their little world may be.

Just as Sasuke started to pull Naruto's shirt off, I heard a voice coming from far away, calling my name. Slowly, my eyes started to fall closed.

"Sakura-sweetie, wake up. You're going to be late for your team meeting if you don't wake up now."

I slowly groan, my mind still caught in seeing my too teammates kissing and making out.

_Darn, it was all just a dream… _

"I'll be down soon, mommy," I said, turning around to face towards the wall, pulling my blanket over my head.

I heard my mother's footsteps fade away and slowly sat up on my bed, mind still hazy.

It seems that even as I was late walking towards where team 7 usually met in the morning, Kakashi-sensei was still nowhere in sight. I turned my head towards my two team members and saw both trying to avoid each other as much as possible. Sasuke-kun leaned against the bridge while Naruto sat atop a tree, yet still somewhere they have could clearly see one another.

Looking closer, I could see their clothes were crumpled and a slight blush on both their faces.

_What happened before I got here?_

Deciding to leave the two boys alone, I headed towards a tree and sat down choosing to go over my dream in my head.

As I got closer to the end of my dream, I felt myself start to get a nosebleed so I quickly got up and ran towards the river, hoping no one sees me in my attempt to wash away the blood. Sadly, luck was not on my side today. First, Sasuke glanced up at me than turned around ignoring my presence. Second, Naruto looked up just then to see blood running down my nose! What an embarrassment.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked, choosing to whisper than to shout as he usually would have. _What was wrong today? Everyone's acting weird._

Quickly telling him I was fine, Naruto seemed to sigh.

Deciding to voice my concern, I asked Naruto what was wrong. He quickly looked towards Sasuke before tucking his head down, trying to hide the major blush on his face.

Being one to trust easily, Naruto started to speak, although a bit hesitantly.

"umm… suk…I….sed…." I heard mumbled. Asking him to say it again wondering if I had heard what he had just said properly, Naruto spoke again, this time without hesitation, "SasukeandIkissed!" A HUGE blush found on his face.

As the words slowly sank in, images of what I dreamt filled my mind, the last I saw before I fainted from blood loss was Sasuke protectively hugging the blond from behind, kissing the life out of our team member.

Hope you enjoyed this little one shot!

Whatever happens next is up to you and your little imagination.


End file.
